Her Decision
by crowlover13
Summary: Sakura accidentally bumps into an old friend who left her long ago, but how will her Gaara react to Sasuke getting a little too close to his little blossom. What will Sakura do in this difficult situation? GaaSaku SasuSaku
1. Road Trip

My first non one shot, more chapters soon. So enjoy and please review

* * *

The wind lashed at his blood red hair and the motorbike purred loudly as the ground sped from beneath it. The countryside flew past a mere blur to Gaara's sea green eyes and he felt the sun touch his pale skin. For a moment he thought it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. That was until he felt a lean arm grasp his waist even tighter, then he knew nothing could compare to her. The slender arms hold was so firm that he could hardly breathe and the hot breath against his back sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't care. She was holding onto him at that was all that mattered. He was the one who got her embraces, her hugs, her candy kisses. He was the one who she would slip into bed with, and he was the one she had suggested the road trip to. No one could ever take that away from him.

Sakura gave a small gasp as the smooth road merged into a rough dirt one, and the motorbike shook and hummed over the sand. Her vibrant pink hair flew from her face and trailed behind as she scrunched her emerald eyes closed tightly. She clung to Gaara as though her life depended on it, and it quite possibly did. He smirked and gave one of his smug chuckles as the bike slowed suddenly.

"Your not scared, are you blossom?" he asked smugly purposely swerving the bike causing Sakura to let out a shrill scream.

"Asshole!" she screamed, trying to squeeze the very life from him

"Wimp" he snorted, hiding the slight grin spread across his face

"We need some helmets!" she cried as the bike swerved around a corner

"Don't be a sissy, I'm all the protection you'll ever need"

"Hmph!" she grumbled unsatisfied

"Look if any-" before he could finish a car swerved around the bend almost colliding with them. Gaara quickly turned the bike causing both himself and Sakura to be flung off in the process. Instantly his arm shot forward infusing the sand with chakra, cushioning their fall.

He watched in horror as Sakura's limp body hit the sand with violent force. A gut wrenching crack echoed endlessly in Gaara's ears as he raced to her side. "Sakura...?" he whispered gently brushing a strand of hair out of her pained face, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw her chest rise and fall with jagged breaths. "Sakura where does it hurt?"

She opened her watery eyes, fighting back her tears, "Everywhere" she groaned trying to sit up. Gaara used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Drama queen" he mumbled

"It huuurts!" she whined holding out her arms "Carry me"

"What about my bike?" he asked eyeing up the smoky reck several metres away

"What's more important to you, the bike or me?"

"Well…" he forced himself to his feet and turned away

"Gaara no Sabaku! Stop being such as ass and carry your girlfriend!" Sakura cried angrily. As his arms wrapped around her small frame he growled softly in her ear. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck in content and buried her face in the crook of his neck, as he carried her across the sand bridal style.

"Look at my poor baby" he cried dropping Sakura to a heap on the floor and racing over to the steaming pile of metal. Running his hands along the dusty wreckage he sighed.

"Hmph!" Sakura pouted, crossing her legs and folding her arms, glaring at Gaara childishly. "Nice to know I mean so much to you!" She frowned, her brow creasing slightly.

"You're just jealous" he said coolly

"What can that bike give you that I can't?" she murmured trying to sound as seductive as possible, but failing miserably as she choked on a cloud of dust.

Gaara looked at her with his emotionless face "Are you going to carry me to that town?" he pointed to a small blurry dot off in the distance.

"Why keep a dog and bark myself?" she laughed impishly, her emerald eyes shining brightly. He frowned and glared at her as coldly as he could, but her silky laughter still had the ability to make him melt inside. No matter how many times he was told 'She's too good for you' 'She doesn't love you' 'You don't deserve her'; he would keep on hanging on, and never give her up to anyone. He blocked out the voices and heard only her rich angelic laughter.

"Gaara?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his face like an idiot 'You're off with the fairies again"

"I'm sorry blossom, but they make much better convocation that you" he smirked, scooping her up into his masculine arms.

"Witty bastard" she murmured planting butterfly kissed along his cheek and jawbone, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Annoying blossom" he grinned, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Only after they were in the privacy of their motel room did Gaara allow himself to collapse into a heap on the bed. His chest rose in heaves as he exhaled each painful breath, and his crimson hair stuck to the hot sweat dripping from his brow. Sakura curled up against his side, resting her head gently against his chest and draping her arm around him. Gaara used one arm to pull her closer against him, while the other caressed her pink locks of silky hair.

Sakura crinkled her nose and lifted her head to stare into the blackness of Gaara's closed eyes. "Gaara?" she whispered softly, letting her hair fall over his pale face.

"Hn?" he replied simply without so much as opening an eyelid.

"You need a shower, you're all sweaty and you smell bad" Sakura tried as hard as she could to keep as strait face, but as his jade eyes shot open she leant forward to kiss him, to hide the grin on her face. The saltiness of his sweat stung her dry lips and she shivered as he hand travelled up her spine, gently grasping the back of her neck. After a while her oxygen levels became dangerously low and she broke away. A small gasp escaped her lips as Gaara pulled her back down towards hi, and began to kiss the tender part of her neck. She whispered his name softly as his tongue caressed the pulse beneath the skin. He pulled away suddenly and ran his tongue along his thin lips.

"Sakura blossom, you smell, but your sweat sure does taste delicious" he smirked leaning towards her again.

"Gaara your disgusting!" she laughed, pushing him away

"I try" he chuckled, growling at the back of his throat. He pinned down her arms, planting kisses along her shoulders and across her collar bone.

"Gaara!" she giggled shaking her head and kicking her legs furiously, but without hope. He placed a leg over either side of her small waste, careful not to damage her frail frame. She wriggled beneath him and with all her might she pushed Gaara away and rolled on top of him.

"We need a shower" she said wrinkling her nose"

"Indeed we do blossom" he grinned "indeed we do…"

* * *

The End

Gaara's a little OOC... perhaps he's on drugs, shhh don't tell Sakura...


	2. An old 'Friend'

Chapter Two, in which an old 'friend' come to visit. Please enjoy and also please review. And yes I write very short chapters, I know, disgraceful...

* * *

After a very passionate shower Sakura decided that they should go to the pub across the road for a drink. Gaara had thoughtfully gone to the lengths of buying her a new dress, since all her other clothes were completely ruined after the crash. Sakura almost had a nervous breakdown when he came back with a tight red cocktail dress, which Sakura found was several feet too high up the knees. He earned himself a slap across the head when he remarked "I thought you were young and skinny, I must be mistaking you for someone else". After that incident Gaara had sunk into one of his moods…

"It can't seriously take three days to send me a new motorbike!" he growled tugging a black t-shirt over his head.

"Look at the bright side, it'll give us some alone time before we meet Naruto and the others in Suna" Sakura smiled putting her hair up with the gold clip he had bought her for their 'first year of dating' anniversary. Gaara watched in amusement as she frowned when her tow part fringe dangled down, refusing to be restrained. He smiled; he didn't smirk, but smiled, one of his genuine smiles he saved just for her.

"You ready blossom?" he asked softly reaching out to caress her soft face

"I guess" she replied tugging at the bottom of her dress, trying to cover as much of her sculptured thighs as possible.

"Sakura, you look beautiful", he offered his hand

"To you maybe" she said dryly taking his hand in her own, leaning her head against his shoulder as they left the room. She could feel his body shaking in silent laughter and she smiled to herself as the left the motel

The bar was small and crowded, full of unfamiliar faces, which seemed so alien like to Gaara. As they walked up to the bar he couldn't help but notice a young _'thing'_ sitting on a barstool beside him, talking to a much older man. As he looked closer he found it harder and harder to tell wether _'it'_ was a boy or girl. As he looked around the bar he realised how unfamiliar his surrounding were, and he suddenly felt uncomfortable in the new atmosphere. He jumped as he felt a small hand slip into his, and he was relieved to turn and look into Sakura's concerned face.

"Gaara are you ok? You seem…jumpy" she practically had to shout over the loud, distasteful eighties music.

"Yeah...um what do you want? The usual?"

"Yup, I'll go find as a place to sit" she smiled and disappeared into the crowd before Gaara could protest.

"So what'll it be?" A gruff voice grunted behind him and he turned to find a stocky, bearded bartender staring at him coldly.

"A Vodka and coke, and a bottle of Sake" he shoved some money into the bartenders sweaty hands, taking the drinks with a nod of thanks, before he began his search for Sakura.

'Why does she always have to wander off!' he thought angrily, pushing hast _'it'_ again and disappearing into the mass of drunken people.

**Meanwhile…**

Her head was spinning. She hadn't had even a sip off alcohol but she felt as though she was going to pass out. The stench of cigarette fumes and body odour made her retch, and the changing colours of the bar lights made her dizzy. Despite her search for a free table, all she could think about was getting outside away from the crowd. She pushed her way through dozens of people, ignoring the comments from sleazy men, and the evil looks from competing girls. When she finally reached the edge of the bar she flung open the heavy metal doors, inhaling the cool night air. The stars glittered in the sky above and she sighed deeply sitting on a bench, staring wide eyed into the night. She instantly felt better away from the hoards of people; the silence and emptiness were a comfort to her. That was partly her reason for being attracted to Gaara. Not only was he always there for her, but when he was, it was almost as if he wasn't. They could spend hours in silence, simply comforted by each others presence. She sighed again.

"My, my, the beautiful, grown up Sakura Haruno sure does sigh a lot" A hauntingly familiar voice spoke from behind. Her heart sunk in her chest when she turned around to stare into the cold, cool and smirking face of Uchiha Sasuke. His raven hair blew from his face in the wind to show his distinguished features. His ebony eyes glittered slightly in the dark, his ghost like face illuminated by the moonlight. He slouched a little, shoving his hands into the pockets of he black skinny jeans. His blue shirt hung from his broad shoulders, showing the defined muscles of his chest.

"Sa…Sa…Sas" she swallowed hard but the painful lump in her throat refused to move. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura" he said coolly, sitting beside her, taking a long swig of his beer.

"What-…when-…why?" she stuttered forcing herself to swallow the tears, clenching her fist until she felt a thin flow of blood trickle from her palm.

Sasuke snorted "So many questions Sakura. Has nothing changed?" he turned his face towards her, staring at her with dark, piercing eyes. "Well apparently it has" he smirked, leering at her, with a slightly lustful expression. She blushed and as casually as she could she placed her head in her hands, covering as much of her cleavage as possible.

"Its certainty noting to be ashamed of" he mumbled, lifting his head to the stars, hiding the grin on his face.

Sakura couldn't stand his silence. After all those years could he really have nothing to say? Not even a simple 'How've you been?' She smeared the blood on her palm around with her fingers, digging her nails in deeper, enjoying losing her thoughts to the pain. She hung her head and let her hair fall across her face, closing her eyes. She let herself be enveloped in her thoughts. 'Where the hell is Gaara?!' she screamed inwardly, trying to picture his face in her mind. His jade eyes, blood hair, creepy tattoo, but all she say was black. Ebony eyes, raven hair, sharingun. She shivered at her own thoughts.

"Are you cold?" Sasuke ask suddenly.

"No" she growled, glaring at him darkly.

"Look Sakura I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to go, I'm sorry I had to leave you, but if I didn't we would never be free. We would be haunted by him forever, we would never be able to live together" he spoke slowly, carefully, as though he'd rehearsed the lines over and over "But now he's gone, we're free, we can't start over, together like you wanted"

There was a long period of silence before Sakura completely exploded. "Were free you say?!" she cried spitting the words "Start over?!" she jumped to her feet "Don't you think I know how it feels to be haunted by someone? By there memory? The image burnt into your memory, invading your dreams, leaving you in evermore pain?! There is no 'we' anymore Sasuke, there never will be. You can't seriously believe I would want to start over, bring back all that pain?!" she watched in satisfaction as Sasuke stood dumbfounded.

The doors of the bar swung open suddenly. "Oi Sakura there you are I thought some-" Gaara froze, his eyes scanning the dark figure of Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'd like you to meet Gaara, my boyfriend" Sakura smiled coldly, taking the drink form Gaara's hand, and slipping her own hand in its place "I do believe you've met before"

* * *

End Chapter

OOOO cliffhanger...I love cliffhangers, there so annoying to read, but so much fun to write. Buts its so annoying when the stupid writer takes so long to update (like I bet I'm going to, so please excuse that)

And if your wondering whats up with _'it'_ , I had a sudden desire to add Haku in, I have no idea why, I just did, totaly random I know...


	3. Pain Revisited

Chapter Three at last, enjoy and please review, and be warned Gaara is so OOC its unbelievable. This is yet another short chapter, it is physicaly impossiable for me to write long chapters

* * *

Sakura, like any normal eighteen year old, despised awkward moments. The embarrassing silence that hangs for what seems like hours in the air, the cold eyes of disbelief and sunken look of despair. But she wouldn't have missed this for the world. He gorgeous, loving, gentle boyfriend and her cold hearted yet still unbearably sexy ex-crush, on a one on one evil eyes battle. Gaara's arm was wrapped around her waist in a proactive manor, and she lent her head against his shoulder, smiling sweetly at Sasuke's shocked expression. Gaara turned to look upon Sakura's innocent face before letting his eyes wander to scan Sasuke from head to toe. He snorted coldly, tightening his grip around Sakura, keeping her as close to his body as possible.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I blossom?" she asked softly, making sure he was just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Of course not baby. We're about done here aren't we?" she shot Sasuke one of her sickly sweet smiles, complete with closed eyes and impish giggle. His only response was to disappear into a flutter of leaves, leaving only the strong scent of his aftershave behind. Sakura wriggled her way from Gaara's side. "Bastard!" she cried before collapsing to her knees beside the pile of leaves he left behind "Fucking Uchiha Bastard!" Tears welled in her eyes and streamed down her face uncontrollably. Her lip trembled as she spoke, and she choked on her own tears "I hate him" she murmured, sculling her drink in a single gulp.

"I don't believe that" Gaara whispered softly helping her to her feet

"But I do!" she cried burying her face into his warm chest "I hate him more that anyone in the world! I hate him because he left me to drown in my own pain, to sink deeper and deeper into a never ending despair. I hate him because I thought I loved him, and he made me so blind to what true love is."

"Sakura…" he whispered gently, masking the pain in his voice. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her neck in his hand. He could smell the musky scent of her rose petal shampoo clinging to her hair. A sudden vision of Sasuke embracing Sakura entered his mind. He was running his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck lustfully, massaging her thigh. Gaara shuddered violently.

"Are you cold?" he looked down into her shining emerald eyes, and paused before replying.

"No…as long as I'm with you, I'll never be cold again" he smiled when he say her eyes widen, glistening with tears.

"You soppy bastard" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing his passionately, tugging hard at his rusty hair.

"Ouch" he said sarcastically pulling away, draping his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

It amazed Sakura at how gentle he was. Once you broke past his hard exterior and dark ego, you found a heart of pure gold inside. His days of murder and bloodlust were numbered, though Shukaku still lingered in his soul. Every night he would lay by her side as she slept, despite the fact he couldn't. He would simply lie there watching her peaceful face, protecting her. When she cried out from the pain her dreams brought her, he was there to hold her and wipe away the tears. She didn't care if people talked, gossiping lies behind their backs, because that's all they were, lies. If anyone deserved her it was Gaara. They had both suffered love loss, they'd both been heart broken beyond repair, and more importantly, they both loved each other.

"Gaara?" she whispered softly, pressing her body closer against his as they walked along the paved street/

"Hn?" he replied, loving the way she frowned at his response, her eyebrow twitching slightly in anger. 'You could at least but some effort into your response' she would always say, and he would laugh.

"Am I the first girl you ever fell in love with?" she asked with a voice full of innocence. Although he was taken back by her question he answered with hesitation

"Yes" he said simply "Am I?"

"Your not a girl Gaara" she giggled

"You know what I mean" his voice was so serious, Sakura laughed again

"Yes Gaara" she smiled gently "Of course"

* * *

As he grasped his chest, holding his heart he told himself repeatedly 'it is not an obsession. She is not my obsession', but no matter how many times he told himself he wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop. If anyone in Konohana found out that the unbreakable Sasuke Uchiha was jumping from tree to tree stalking the annoying Sakura Haruno they would probably think he had gone insane. Since when did he give a damn? Since when did he care? Since forever that's when. Everyday he'd watch her grow, watch he put everything she had into improving her ninja skills. Spending hours in secret every night, training, unaware that every nigh someone was being watched, being studied, being loved. Every mission Sasuke would push himself to forget her by making himself stronger, harder, more agile. Now it seemed all his efforts were in vain. Had she really forgotten everything she had felt back then? Did she ever feel anything? Was it true that she never loved him at all? He felt as though his heart was breaking and rising in his throat, every breath was painful. But he refused himself the release that crying would bring him. He wouldn't let the salty tears rain down on him, washing away him pain. He needed the pain to remind himself he was alive, to push himself to get her back at all costs.

As he leapt to the next tree he studied his subjects again. Gaara didn't have his gourd, which was a good sigh. Neither of them had a weapons pouch, or any protection for that matter. As his eyes scanned Sakura's figure he began to wonder when she changed. Could five years really make that much difference? Not only did she look like a beautiful fully grown woman, but she had gained a painfully strong attitude. She didn't hold back her thoughts anymore, locking away everything inside. She spoke her mind, well screamed it. He admired her sudden gain in strength and it pained him to think he'd missed her entire maturity. As he thought back he came into realisation of what an asshole he'd been to her in the past. His cold harsh words must have killed her inside. Everyday he'd tell her how annoying she was, how much he despised her, how badly he wanted her to go away. But in truth he wanted her to be with him, he needed her, she was addictive, like ecstasy running through his veins. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist, run his fingers through her cherry hair. Let her know how he felt by pressing his frozen lips against her, embracing her, absorbing the heat of her breath. He shuddered, the hairs of the back of his neck standing on end, chilling him to the bone. What pained him most was that she didn't know she was causing him this pain, she didn't care that she was killing him inside.

Lost in his thoughts he hardly noticed them enter the local motel and disappear inside. He jumped down from the tree and landed silently on the pavement below. He felt a few drops of icy rain trickle down his back as he quietly perched himself on a wall outside their room. He found it ironic that here he was stalking Sakura Haruno, after all those years of avoiding her. Sasuke watched in horror as they burst into the room, wrapped in each others arms, lips locked in a passionate kiss, hands exploring each others bodies as they lay on the bed. He cringed from the pain in his heart as Sakura pulled the top from Gaara's head and kissed his bare chest. She moved lower and lower lovingly planting kisses along his ribs. The look of passion in her eyes made him feel sick to his stomach and before he knew what he was doing he bolted. The now pelting rain washed down on him as he ran, masking the tears rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Sakura wrapped her slender arms around Gaara's naked chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her nerves. She looked wistfully out the window, watching the rain pur down against the glass clouding her view. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as Gaara gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled, failing to hide the obvious pain on her face, as a silent tear threatened to spill.

"He's gone blossom" he whispered tenderly in her ear

"Again…"

* * *

End Chapter (only one or two to go) Please Review, I hope you enjoyed it 


	4. Penny For Your Thoughts

Chapter four at last, very sorry for the delay, I struggled abit, but I ended up scrapping one idea and starting with a fresh one, despite that I think it turned out better than I expected. Anyway enjoy

* * *

Sakura woke with a start, tears streaming down her face in an endless flow down her face, sweat dripping from her brow. She looked around the dark room for Gaara, but he was nowhere to be seen in the dim light. She reached over to turn on the light and let out a scream as her finger flipped the switch. The brightness of the lamp illuminated the room, throwing beams of light against the no longer dark figure hovering above her. The one and only Uchiha Sasuke bent towards her, his ebony hair falling against her face. Through the masses of silky hair she saw two blood red eyes leering at her lustfully penetrating her soul. She tried to move but the power of the sharingun paralysed her body. She tried to speak but as she began to call for help two icy lips enclosed her own and she lost all will to fight. Inside she trembled from his touch, despising the very sight of him, but outside, outside she couldn't bring her self to push him away. As he stroked the nape of her neck with his fingers she shuddered.

"Sssh" he murmured holding her closer, a strong warmth emitting from his body "Its ok blossom". She blinked. Although she could clearly see Sasuke talking, his thin lips moving in rhythm with his sharp breaths, it wasn't his voice she heard. It was too soft, to loving; the way his arms were snaked gently around her body comforting her nerves was too gentle.

When she blinked again she opened her eyes to find herself wrapped up in Gaara's warm arms, he held her head up to his chest, tenderly whispering in her ear "Another bad dream blossom?" she nodded dumbly draping her arms around him, gripping his shoulders lightly. He rubbed his chin against her crown affectionately, burying his face in her hair. "About him?" There was a long silence.

"Yeah" she said finally, hardly above a whisper. They laid in silence again, for a long time.

"I think you should go talk to him" Gaara remarked suddenly

"What?!" she cried, sitting bolt upright, one knee either side of his waist "Are you really my Gaara?!"

"You'll need to sort this out sooner or later or we'll never be happy again"

"Oh sure this coming form 'I'm going to blow everyone to bits with my sand to solve my problems' that's great Gaara"

He frowned but dismissed the comment "You really ought to"

She sighed "Yeah I guess you right. This is unlike you, are you ok?"

"Yes" he shut his eyes, putting his hands behind his head to support his neck "I sometimes wish I'd had an opportunity to tell people how I felt, but I never had the chance. I killed the one person I could talk to and no one would stop to listen" It sometimes scared Sakura at how monotonous he could be, how emotionless and empty he could make the words seem. He could probably spill his darkest secret it that same tone and be completely natural about it. But she saw through it now. She felt the pain behind the words, the resentment, the agony of being alone.

"Except me" she smiled gently, cupping his face in her small hands

"Yeah, except you"

_**Flashback (Two years ago) **_

_For once in his life Gaara just wanted to be accepted by a crowd of normal teenagers his age. Although Konoha's annual funfair was the last place he wanted to be, he still just wanted to be with someone. Even if he despised the fact he considered the little blonde squirt his only friend, he was grateful that Naruto had invited him and his siblings to the fair. Gaara watched in the shadows as the crowd of excited teens ran off in groups to enjoy the fair without him. Kankuro, Temari and Ino headed strait in the direction of the rollercoaster, Kankuro and Temari (literally) dragging Shikamaru with them. Naruto and Hinata walked behind Kiba and Shino, who seemed completely unaware that the two love birds, gave them the slip. The rest of the gang ambled from ride to ride trying to find the shortest queue._

_Gaara felt so absorbed in the atmosphere that he failed to notice someone slip in beside him. The happy smiled of content spread on the face's entranced him. While the bright flashing lights sent a coloured illumination against his face and as the lights constantly changes so did the colour if his skin. He held his hands out in front, like a child discovering the magic of their first coin from the tooth fairy, or their first present from Santa. He curled and uncurled his fingers watching the shadows dance across his palms._

"_It seems they have forgotten us" the figure beside him said softly, he knew the voice well and even without turning around he was knew Sakura was standing quietly beside him, watching him. "Will you come on some rides with me?" He gasped inwardly at her request and froze. He didn't want to turn to her encase the realisation of who he was hadn't sunk in. He was afraid that if she knew who he was she would run away and treat him like a monster like everyone else. "Gaara?" the way his name rolled of her tongue sent shivers down his spine. The fact she knew who he was and still voluntarily wanted to spent time with him made his heart flutter in a most peculiar way. She unconsciously put a hand on his shoulder and his body went rigid. He despised physical contact and normally he would have used sand to throw her over the other side of the carnival by now, but as he felt her soft had gently grasp his sleeveless shoulder he felt something melt inside of him. "Would you like to go on some rides Gaara? She repeated and when he turned to look upon her innocent face the only response he could manage was to nod his head dumbly. She smiled sweetly, taking his hand in hers dragging him into the crowd. He began to lose his thoughts as he drowned in the loud music and he became absorbed in the bright lights._

"_Excuse me" she pushed through a crowd of preppy looking girls and squeezed his hand gently. He wanted to throw her hand away, scream at her, ask her what she was playing at, but she didn't. He wanted to infuse some sand with chakra, make her gasp for air, make her beg for him to stop, but he didn't. He wanted to move closer, feel her breath upon his body, absorb her warmth, her innocence, her love, but he didn't. Instead he just let her lead him in the direction of a very unstable looking rollercoaster._

"_Look we might get on this one, quick" she called tugging harder at his hand. Much to Gaara's distaste he found himself running along side her, his heart racing as they ducked under the chain link fence and managed to persuade the man to let them on. _

"_Gaara!" Kankuro called from the front of the carriage. His jaw dropped when he eyes up Sakura's hand linked with Garra's as they climbed clumsily to their seats. Gaara thought it was a strange sensation sitting in the sticky leather seats, pole pushed against his waist, crushing his legs. He'd always watched from the sidelines, pretending not to care. This time instead he was preparing for his first thrill since he'd stopped killing for fun over two years ago. As the track whipped into action and the wheels began to spin he found his heart was racing in his chest, like it never had done before. As the carriage began to chug its way up a steep iron hill Sakura turned to him._

"_Ready?" she giggled, but before he had the chance to reply the breath was swept from his lips as they began their descent. The wind lashed at his rusty hair violently and the shrill cries of others rung in his ears. The rollercoaster rocked back and forth in a series of ungraceful, mismatched dips and dives sending tremors through his feet. By his side the pink haired kunoichi was laughing uncontrollably, waving her lean arms in the air. Gaara sighed, slightly disappointed as the ride came to an abrupt stop and he was forced to get off. To his surprise his legs found it hard to support the weight of his body as he stumbled down the ramp._

"_Whoa!" Sakura gasped as they both collided, landing in a heap upon the grass. She giggled silently at the look wide eyed look of pure shock on his face. She had to bite down on her tongue, hard, to stifle the laugh._

_Gaara could feel her chest rise and fall against his own in faultless harmony. He sensed a slight tint of colour spread across his pale face, his cheeks burnt like fie and he had to force himself to calm down before his heart burst from beating too rapidly. Her soft pastel hair fell across his face as she half attempted to pick herself up. It ticked his face and he desperately wanted to either push her away in fear, or bring her closer in curiosity. The scent of roses clung to her body, intoxicating his breath, burning his throat through every gulp of air he took. Her gentle voice was so calm and soothing, with an air of genuine truth he'd never heard before. _

"_Wasn't that fun Gaara?" she pushed herself to her knees, the light of the fair ground illuminating her beautiful face. An unruly lump formed in his throat, the only response was to pull a sour face and shrug. "Well there's more where that came from" she laughed pulling him violently to his feet. He began to wonder where someone so small and fragile looking got her strength from, but he shook away the thought as she dragged him towards another dull looking ride._

_After twenty or so rides, the queasiness began to kick in. It took him rather by surprise, one minute he was beating the crap out of Lee on the bumper cars, and the next he felt so sick he wanted to die. His head was spinning, his stomach doing back flips inside him and his hands would not stop shaking. Lucky for Gaara the bell rang to signal 'time' and he hobbled uneasily over to the side, waiting for Sakura to emerge. She ran over, an evil smirk spread across his face._

"_Cha, I totally kicked Ino's ass!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear_

"_That's great" he mumbled unenthusiastically, wiping the smile from her face_

"_Are you alright?" she looked up at him 'concern' written across her face, watching hi, from shining eyes._

"_Yeah" he tried to walk steadily towards the gate "I just feel kind of…kind of-"_

"_Queasy?" She finished. He nodded as she took his hand, yet again "I know the perfect cure"_

_He stared blankly at the stall she had dragged him to. His eyebrowless forehead creased into an untrusting frown and he looked from Sakura to the stall unconvinced._

"_Cotton candy?" he grumbled "Are you sure?"_

"_Yup" she smiled taking out some money "Sure as sure can be. Two sticks please" She exchanged a handful of coins for two large sticks of pink fluff. It glistened in the light and Gaara began to wonder if it was radioactive. He watched with slight amusement as she tore off a piece and casually popped it into her mouth. "Yummy" she handed over the other stick and after a brief thanks Gaara instantly regretted it "Try it" He cringed a little, smelling the sickly sweetness of the sugary treat._

"_I don't think-" Before he could finish his protest a handful of pink fluff was shoved into his mouth as he spoke. His immediate reaction was to spit the brightly coloured sugar out, but as soon as it hit his tongue he decided against it. At the sheer contact it began to dissolve in his mouth, warming his body as it travelled down his throat._

"_See, it's yummy" Sakura stated in such a matte-of-fact tone it made him want to laugh. Instead he took another handful of cotton candy and put it in his mouth, enjoying the melting sensation on his tongue. Much to Gaara's disgust he found himself comparing Sakura to the sweet treat in his hand. He wondered if she was as sweet, if she would melt in his mouth as the contact of his tongue. He quivered from his own thoughts. He had half a mind to go and smell her hair again, see how it compared, but he decided against it, it would make him look a bit too creepy. He thought about her name itself 'cherry blossom'/ He loved the way it rolled of his tongue._

"_Sakura…" he whispered unconsciously_

"_Yes?" she replied turning her attention from her cotton candy._

"_Umm" 'or shit' he thought, racking his brain for something to say "uh you wanna go on that?" He pointed to the nearest thing._

"_The Ferris wheel?" She cocked her head at his suggestion "Yeah sure, let's go"_

_The wheel was huge. At least fifty people could get on at a time, with enough room to be comfortable. The queue was long, giving Gaara enough time to finish devouring his cotton candy. When they finally reached the front of the queue Naruto waved at them from above, calling there names 'What a dick head' he thought as they clambered to there seats. The view was breath taking at they were lifted into the air by the great iron machine. The crescent moon shone brightly on the land below and the stars shone brightly overhead. Gaara found himself over whelmed by the beauty of something so simplistic._

"_Penny for your thoughts?" She whispered, clouds of air billowing from her mouth with every breath. He looked at her face at her slender frame tightly fitted with jeans and a black low rising top. He sighed sadly looking desperately into her sparkling eyes._

'_Why are you doing all this Sakura?" In seeing her confused face he continued "Every one else treats me like a monster a nobody, they always have, why are you different, why do you treat me like a human being I don't understand" he held his head. There was something comforting in talking to her. _

"_Because you are a human being Gaara, that thing inside you doesn't change what you are" she smiled and he suddenly felt conscious_

"_So where's my penny?" he asked trying desperately to change the subject_

'_I don't have one" she said sincerely_

'_I was only joke-" Before he had and time to react she turned and kissed him gently on the cheek. He shuddered from the contact with her petal like lips, but when she pulled away there was nothing he wanted more that to feel them again. She smiled tenderly at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Do I get a penny every time I tell you my thoughts?" he held his breath, did he seriously just say that? _

_The shock of his remark reflected on her face to, but it almost instantly melted behind a furious blush "Yes" she smiled leaning in again "Only if I get one to"_

"_Fair enough" he murmured before there lips brushed together in a gentle kiss._

**_End Flashback_**

"Hey Gaara" Sakura whispered, her soft hair still against him as she looked down at his handsome face.

"Hn" he opened one jade eye and looked at her suspiciously.

"Penny for your thoughts"

* * *

**End Chapter**

I thought that you all needed an insite into their past, so in the next chapter you can compare Gaara to Sasuke both in the past and present and then deside if it ended in a good way. I will get to the end, I will. Please review, your input is really appreciated.


	5. The Final Decision

Finally the last Chapter is up! Please read and Review guys

* * *

Sakura woke at dawn. The sky outside was illuminated with bright shades of orange and pink, casting a radiating glow across the room. The early birds were already chirping cheerily outside the window, without a care in the world. She grimaced and buried her face into Gaara's chest in an attempt to block out the noise, but to no avail. Usually the constant gentle beating of Gaara's heart was a comfort, but today, today it just drove her insane. The morning persisted to wake her, and eventually she conformed to its wishes. She forced herself to slip away from Gaara and roll out of bed.

A hot shower soon washed the weariness from her body. She lost her thoughts as the sanitizing water washed over her, and for a split second she forgot all about Sasuke and all the pain he brought. Then it all came back to her like a ton of bricks, and once again she felt trapped in love. She sighed and reached out for her towel, instead, much to her dismay two strong arms grabbed her from behind out of the shower and close to somebody who wrapped her up in a big fluffy towel. She rolled her head back just in time to catch two jade eyes before his lips caught hers. He broke away and trailed light kisses down her neck, his hand running down her thigh.

She giggled and tugged at his hair, "There's a time and a place you know." He gave her one of those throaty growls that still turned her legs to jelly. "Gaara" she said sternly turning to face him. He leaned forward and nipped her ear, ignoring her threatening tone. She frowned and pushed him away, "I'm going to see Sasuke." She said firmly. He stopped and instantly pulled away.

"Don't give me that face, you're the one who said I should go talk to him" she said defiantly as she grabbed her clothes from the rail.

"I know"

"Then what's with the 'you're such a traitor' look" she pouted, struggling to dress herself and look concerned at the same time

"Nothing" his face was stern "Do you want me to come to come with you?" he asked softly

"It's probably best not to"

"I see"

She leant forward and gently kissed his love tattoo on his forehead "Wait for me" she whispered before disappearing into a burst if cherry blossoms. She loved to do that to him, it had a somewhat dramatic effect that she knew he hated.

It was light out in the streets and people were already beginning their daily rituals. Little kids rushed past on their way to school, and they all seemed so innocent and carefree that Sakura felt a pang on jealousy towards them. Why couldn't everything be as carefree as childhood? Why did everybody have to mature and have a complicated life? It was stupid to waste your life away with worries and problems, you should live life how you want to and not worry about what others think.

She stopped for a second. What an odd time to be thinking such profound things. She sensed Sasuke's chakra not too far away. Increasing her pace, she sped towards him, thousands of scenarios racing through her head. She planned out in her head, what she would say and do, preparing herself for anything he might retaliate with. She stopped and looked upon the apartment block his chakra was coming from. It was just a slight downgrade from the grand Uchiha complex that stood proudly in Konoha. The paint outside was peeling from the walls, the garden was dead except from the weeds which were thriving in the desolate environment. As she walked up to the door she saw that it had been completely smashed leaving only a hole with jagged glass around the edge.

'Sasuke…' she thought sadly 'what have you succumbed yourself to?'

She followed the pulse of his chakra to the apartment 12b. Ignoring the gut wrenching feeling growing in the pit of her stomach she rang the bell.

* * *

He hadn't slept again. He refused to give in and suffer that reoccurring dream. It was torture to close his eyes and see nothing but her wrapped in _his_ arms, hear nothing but her calling _his_ name. He'd never felt do alone in his life, never felt so empty inside. It was killing him to think about her living her whole life a 'no Sabaku' rather than an 'Uchiha'. He would go his whole life not knowing the feeling of her lips against his, not knowing her taste or even the feeling of her body pressed against his. She was never going to be his, and that thought crushed him more than any other.

The doorbell suddenly broke his concentration as it echoed throughout the apartment. Sasuke groaned, the only person who every stopped by this early (or at any time at all for that matter) was his landlord.

"I don't have your money Kenshi" he called spitefully, that bastard was so damn persistent.

"I think you owe me a little more than that Uchiha Sasuke" a horribly familiar voice replied.

He jumped instantly to his feet and raced to the door. There she stood in all her glory, looking at his with her glassy eyes. He forced the lump in his throat to settle mong enough for him to say a few words. "What brings you here?" he asked, giving an awkward smile.

She frowned, her emerald eyes glazed with tears. "All those years and that's all you can say?!" It seemed as though all the emotions she kept locked up all those years were starting to show. Her lip started to tremble and he could tell she was fighting back the tears. He struggled to find comforting words, after all he was the one brining her all this pain.

"Look, Sakura…I didn't mean…it's just…ahh…perhaps you had better come in?"

She nodded slightly and let him guide her into a small sitting room. They sat in silence for a while and the awkwardness was starting to kill him. He picked up a cigarette and pressed it between his lips, but seeing Sakura eye him up suspiciously he removed it.

"You don't mind do you?" he asked

"No" she replied quietly "Gaara used to smoke, but I convinced he to stop" she smiled slightly. Sasuke lit up his cigarette and took a long drag.

"I wish it was me" he said softly

"Pardon?"

"I wish it was me you were caring about so much"

She took his hands in hers and looked at him gravely. "But I do care about you Sasuke," but seeing his eyes light up, she added "Just not like that anymore"

"But…why…" he gripped her hands tighter and shook his head "I don't understand"

"What's there to understand?" she asked softly "You left Konoha and left me alone. I was so cold, and afraid to even get close to anyone."

"You sleep with that monster! Isn't that close enough!" He cried, eyes flashing red

Tears began to fall down her face "You broke me! You shattered me into pieces and left me to die alone. You never cared, or even acknowledged me. He's the only one who's ever appreciated my love; he's the only one who needs it."

"That's a lie" Sasuke said coldly

"Wha-"

"He's not the only one who needs it" he gripped her wrists even tighter "I need you more than anything right now"

"You mean now you've fulfilled your more important tasks?!"

"That's not what I m-"

"But it's true! You only care about me now you've defeated Itachi. You didn't even notice me before that!"

"Sakura, I've always noticed you. I-I love you."

For a split second she was oblivious to everything. Her entire life flashed before her eyes as she relieved everything she ever felt: rejection, pian, love, hate, loneliness, acceptance, lust. But she had never felt anything quite like what she felt then. It was like being free and lost at the same time. She was so confused as her whole world came crashing down on her.

Seeing this sudden pain Sasuke added, "Look Sakura, I don't expect you to stop loving him and start loving me instead, I just… want to know…. i-if you ever loved me, or felt anything like that at all?" He turned away to keep what little of his dignity he could. She smiled through her tears, a soft sweet smile that seemed to met his heart.

"Sasuke…" she whispered cupping his face with her slender hands, forcing him to refocus his gaze on her. "Of course I loved you," she sighed, "I still do."

"Sakura…" he whispered

"But I love Gaara more and I wouldn't give him up for anything in the world. Nothing you ever say or do will change my mind because my heart will never belong to you." She leant forward and gave him one, lingering kiss, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he whispered and forced a slight smile as she pulled away. She stood up slowly, yet he still held her hand, firmly.

"It's time to let go Uchiha." A deep male voice said sternly. Sakura watched in relief as Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand beside her. He pulled her close against his side until Sasuke finally let go of her wrist. Sakura pressed herself close against Gaara's waist, turning to look briefly at Sasuke's anxious face. No matter how hard she fought it, she couldn't stop the scattered tears that rolled down her cheek, but the warmth Gaara gave her, was some comfort still.

"I thought I told you to wait for me" she whispered against his ear.

"Aren't you glad I couldn't" he replied, pulling her waist even closer against him, eliminating what little space there was between them. Gaara could tell she was struggling to hold the sobs at bay. Her breathing was heavy and erratic and she dug her nails sharply into his shoulder, for the first time in his life, it wasn't a turn on.

Sasuke looked at them more in heartache than envy, "W-when can I see you again?"

"Oh Sasuke…I don't-"

"You know Uchiha" Gaara interrupted suddenly "If you're ever in Suna, drop us a line, okay?"

Sakura could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at that moment. Was this really the same homicidal maniac that terrorised Konoha all those years ago? Had the so called 'Sand Demon' really transformed into the sweet man that stood beside her. She smiles, after all love did so some crazy things to people. She looked at Sasuke and saw a cross between relief and suspicion spread across his face and she failed to suppress a giggle, setting both men a little more at ease.

"Yeah, I'd like that" Sasuke said coolly, running his fingers through his thick ebony hair.

Gaara smirked, "Don't think this means we're on good terms Uchiha"

"Wouldn't dream of it Gaara", he replied coldly, shooting him a deadly glare.

Sakura laughed again and tugged at Gaara's shirt, "Hadn't we better go? Naruto is waiting for us in Suna after all. He might have destroyed it by now."

"Oh god," Gaara groaned "Lets go get the bike" He shot Sasuke a look, and he seemed to get the hint. They gave each other a sort of loose salute as Gaara's sand consumed both Sakura and himself. She waved madly until the appeared once again in their room. Then and only then did she break down completely.

"Gaara no Sabaku!" she cried angrily "How dare you pull a stunt like that! Do you know how undeserving I feel?!" She threw a half hearted punch at him but he caught her tiny fist with ease and forced her to wrap her arms around him. He smirked as she kicked him furiously

"Don't think this means I'm sharing you with him"

"Oh I don't know… it might be fun" she hissed, nibbling his ear.

"But there'd be two guys" Gaara said in disgust

"I'll let you bring the bike too" she laughed. Gaara just sighed in despair, some people really were sick…

* * *

Well thats all folks. I hate writings endings, they always suck. Anyway please please please review.

Sorry, but Gaara decided to share his drugs with Sasuke so now they're both OOC

* * *


End file.
